


The Sweetest Treat

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging Jensen, Belly Kink, Captured Jensen, Come Inflation, Encasement bondage, Forced Submersion, Giant Jared, Licking, M/M, Tied Up Jensen, Unintended orgasm, Vore, belly stuffing, forced insertion, gagging, scared jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I think I’ll let the prompt speak for itself:Giant Jared is selling honeyfilled living snackhumans. Or ogre Jared is Selling honeyfilled or creamfilled fairies?Until human or Fairy jensen- him he wants to fill with another cream.





	The Sweetest Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be the most unusual prompt I’ve ever filled and I wasn’t even sure if I _should_ post it here?
> 
> If the off screen consumption of humans as a delicacy by giants, troubles you, this probably is where you should stop reading.
> 
> Jared doesn’t intend to make Jensen come in this, but he also doesn’t ask if he can stuff Jensen full of his come either hence the non-con tag.
> 
> And if you are worried, Jared decides _not_ to eat Jensen but to keep him around instead.

It’s still so early when Jared appears out of the City, pulling the cage on wheels behind him.

He knows no one will be up for hours yet (even if it is Feasting Day), but he still has a lot of work to do before he can open his stall. His wares will be in high demand today, so it’s just as well he had such a good catch during the night.

Some of the humans woke up half way back, and there was screaming and shouting and threatening. The glamour Sam uses, though, masks them from sight and sound of regular people, if not the Folk, but by then they were so far from the tall buildings and the noisy machines that it didn’t really matter.

No one who cared for their predicament was close enough to help.

By now they’ve mostly quieted down, but Sam’s pretty sure when he opens the cage one or more will try to make a run for it.

Not that it helps. It never helps.

++

By the time people in the village start to stir, and banners are hung, and feasting tables laid out, Jared’s got all but one of the humans prepared.

They’re a lot quieter now, wrapped to sticks with edible ribbon, little bellies puffed out with all the different fillings Jared pumped inside them. Each one has a nice plug fitted too, because some of his customers like to just bite the treat in two and keep all that gooey goodness inside until the last moment but some though like to suck it out the way it came in, and then toss the human. 

Jared hates when they do that. It’s wasteful, and sometimes, very rarely, the human will have enough left in them to run away.

No one likes pests climbing over their food or the tables, that’s just unhygienic.

For a few of the ones who still have enough awareness to scream and beg, Sam likes to stuff their little mouths with the sticky sap from the trees and then seal their lips together as well.

But now he has just one more human to go, and Jared returns to the cage.

It’s a male. He’s pressed into the corner of the cage, watching Jared and trying to hide that he’s scared.

But he’s not running or panicking. No trying to climb the wooden bars to get out, or screaming for help. Jared isn’t fooled. He knows the minute he opens the cage door, the male will try something.

He hopes not, though. He’s been working hard since he came home, and he doesn’t really have any more time for food that fights back.

He opens the door, reaches in and pulls the human to him.

The male tenses, but doesn’t struggle, lets himself be lifted out, and set down on Jared’s work table.

It’s easy to hold him still, turn him this way and that, as Jared strips and examines him for defects. He takes pride in his work; he won’t serve up substandard treats to his customers.

There’s something about this human though; his skin is decorated with lots of tiny brown dots, arranged in a haphazard pattern across his back, shoulders, chest.

There’s even some over his nose and cheeks, and Jared, cautiously, licks them to see if they have a taste.

He’d hate to have to discard this human for an unpleasant flavour especially when he’s the prettiest of the catch, and will look so mouth watering all stuffed and bound to a stick, but quality assurance is everything.

The human submits, but he’s trembling, and Jared pets him awkwardly. He’s still going to end up the same way as the others, since while there’s a sharp sweat tang to his skin, it’s just the right tingle on Jared’s tongue, but sometimes it just makes it easier in the short term.

The human is talking to him, and Jared sighs. He rarely wastes magic on translation, but he’s curious, and maybe this human can explain the markings.

He whispers the word, and then he can understand what the human is saying.

‘“-to let me go?”

Jared shakes his head, even if he missed the start of the question

“No. You stay. The …. The brown dots. What are they, little human?”

The question seems to startle him. “They’re...they're freckles. You’ve never seen freckles before?”

He glances at the tray covered with naked human treats as if shocked.

Jared has seen...freckles...before, but never in this quantity, in such a pleasing pattern.

On such a pleasing human.

He’s always wondered what they were for, so maybe this human can explain. Of course it means Jared will have to hurry up and get him ready to be sold, but he's always been a curious giant, and he’s fast. He can find out what he wants to know and still have this human stuffed and wrapped in time.

“What are they for?”

The human looks up from his grip. “They’re...they’re not for anything, they just…. You get them or you don’t.”

Jared isn’t entirely satisfied with that answer; it seems so left to chance and there’s surely something more to the very eye pleasing markings this human wears.

He’s looking pleadingly up at Jared then, but they all do so Jared isn’t moved.

Except….his eyes are the most dazzling shade of green that Jared’s ever seen. The colour of the forest, and he finds himself staring into them.

“Please?” The human squirms a little in his hold. “I won’t tell anybody about this. Nobody would believe me, anyway, but please just let me go.”

He glances fearfully over at the moaning, wriggling treat selection on the tray.

And suddenly, Jared can’t do it. He can’t wrap this human up and take coin in exchange for him, and watch some other giant put him in their mouth.

He’s never sampled his own product outside of when he’s testing a new flavour, but this time it’s different.

“No,” he says. “You stay, but…. You stay with me.”

The human doesn’t seem too reassured by that, but he will be. Oh, Jared could just bind him and put him in the pantry for after Feasting is over, and then have his own snack, but….

This human, he doesn’t want to waste.

He still takes some of the ribbon, and ties the male’s wrists to his thighs, before pulling over the pump.

There’s a board Jared uses for this; he lies the human flat on it, with adjustable leather straps to hold his legs open, and then he slips the narrow nozzle inside him.

The human cries out and pleads but Jared puts his foot carefully on the bellows, pumping his favourite filling into the human’s stomach.

He’s always careful here; it took him a few goes to find the right pressure to avoid popping the human like a grass-tick, but there’s something about the way this one moans as he gets filled up.

Almost like he was kind of enjoying it.

“You have a name, little human?” 

“J-Jensen,” he stutters. “Oh, fuck, ow.”

Jared eases up on the pressure; the human must be nearly full by now.

He undoes the human...Jensen’s...ankles, and then removes the nozzle. 

One finger pressed over his hole keeps that sweetness trapped in there, and then he tilts Jensen upside down and lifts him towards his mouth.

“No, please!”

But Jared doesn't eat him. Instead, he fastens his lips around the hole and sucks.

Jensen screams, bucking, as Jared draws all that tasty filling right back out of him, and it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever had.

When he’s done, he puts the human down on the table, and watches him panting and sobbing.

There’s a white sticky stain over his abdomen and chest, and Jared notices his tiny dick is curved and leaking.

He’s never seen that reaction before.

Jensen pushes himself up on his elbows.

“If you’re...If you’re going to eat me, please, just tell me.”

No, somehow Jared doesn’t think he’s going to do that.

He shakes his head.

It doesn’t mean he won’t play a little with this intriguing little human.

And though he’s going to be late, for the first time on a Feasting Day ever, he doesn’t care.

The wrapped humans will keep.

He pulls over the bowl of cooling chocolate coating and picks Jensen up, and drops him into the liquid.

It’s shallow enough, so Jared presses his finger lightly to Jensen’s chest.

“Hold your breath,” he says, and then pushes Jensen under.

Bubbles rise and pop on the surface after a few moments and he feels the body beneath his touch struggling. 

He lets go, and Jensen comes up gasping and covered. Jared lifts him out carefully, and sets him back down on the stuffing board.

Jensen wriggles, panting, as Jared cleans him with his tongue, licking up every drop of chocolate, and once he’s done he’s pretty sure the human has come again.

This creature is amazing.

Someone knocks at the door, then, and comes in before Jared can send them away. He hurriedly scoops Jensen up, and hides him under the counter, keeping the tip of one finger pressed carefully over his mouth.

It’s only Mick, and the other giant glances eagerly at the tray of treats. 

“You’re usually out by now. Everything okay?”

Jared nods, feels Jensen squirming against his fingertip. “Just running behind. I’ll be out soon.”

He uses his free hand to slap Mick’s away when he reaches for the tray.

“You can get one at the same time as everybody else.”

Mick tuts him but goes.

The moment the door shuts, Jared puts Jensen back on the counter.

The human seems dazed, lying there, looking helplessly up at him,and suddenly Jared wants to use a different kind of filling on him. In him.

But the practicalities….

He has a variety of different funnels for use when the nozzle doesn’t work for whatever reason, and he picks the largest one that he thinks will fit without damaging Jensen.

Jensen protests when Jared brings it close, but he shushes him.

“It won’t hurt too much,” he says, and then slips it in between Jensen’s legs, the angled neck fitting in his hole nicely.

It’s too big for Jensen to push back out, or get away from, but after he settles he doesn’t seem to be trying too hard.

Jared unfastens his pants and pulls out his dick. He’s hard already, this little human has done that to him, and it’s easy enough to give himself two hard jerks and then he’s filling the funnel almost to the brim.

It takes a little time for all the cum to pass through, Jared using a stirring stick to help push it into the human’s body, but when he removes the funnel he notices with pleasure that Jensen’s tummy is just as round as it was before.

Jared selects a decent sized plug and slips it in, then gently strokes Jensen’s stomach until he groans and tries to roll away.

Something else knocks at the door and Jared sighs.

Now he really has to get going. He just needs a safe place for Jensen, and his counter, or the cage, won’t cut it.

He undoes the ribbons binding Jensen’s wrists to his thighs, and grabs some more wrap.

Before Jensen can protest, Jared wraps a length around him, keeping him snug and immobile, but with his head free. 

He doesn’t know yet if Jensen will be noisy while he’s here on his own, perhaps bringing the wrong attention to himself, so Jared dips his finger into the tree sap jar and holds it up for Jensen to see.

“I’ll be back after Feasting,” he tells the human. “I’ll put you somewhere safe until then.”

Then he smears the sap across Jensen’s lips, loving the muffled moans and yes, that little dick is trying to harden again, straining against the clear wrap holding it in place.

It’s very hard to take Jensen, and put him on the top shelf of the pantry (for extra security, Jared wraps some ribbon around his waist and ties it to the shelf so Jensen doesn’t roll off while he’s alone.

Later, when he comes back, maybe he’ll use his own brand of filling again, but this time through Jensen’s other hole.

It’s that thought that keeps Jared going all day.


End file.
